Lookin' In
by Whisper from the Shadows
Summary: My entry for the July contest at RS dot net.  Just a little bit of KR goodness from a few years in the future, hope you like it.


A/N: This is for the July contest over at RS (dot) net. It's a semi-songfic, the idea is from a song called "Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar. I even incorperated a few of their lyrics into this. A special thanks to surfrost for helping me with one name, and a joint thanks to Kimron Posstoppable and AshleyBenlove for helping with the other; I was having a small case of writers block and these wonderful people came to my rescue, thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here. I also don't own Lonestar or their song _Front Porch Looking In_.

* * *

I pulled in the drive and started up the walkway, I reached over my shoulder with my key chain in hand. 

_**Chirp, chirp**_

Home at last. Home, as in the house we now own, no more mortgage payments as of today. Never figured I'd see this day. I never owned much, or if I did, I had a tendency to blow it. Now, I'm standing on the front porch soaking up a panoramic view.

I'm not sure how long I stood there just watching the sun disappear. It doesn't matter how many times I see it, it always amazes me how beautiful it is. My wife calls me sentimental, I call it remembering the good ol' days.

I happened to glance the other way and realized that while the sun was going to bed, it's counterpart was just getting ready for a long night. It's funny how the full moon slowly finding it's way into the sky has the same effect on me, it's beautiful and it brings it's own memories with it, good memories.

Those same memories make me pause before going inside. All those memories have a common theme, and it's right there in the living room, I can see it through the big picture window. The three greatest gifts I've ever been given, I'd give up the house, the car, everything I own for what I'm looking at right now.

There's Dawn, our little carrot top, who looks just like her mother, waddling around and making my heart jump every time she stumbles and falls. I'm thankful for the invention of the sippy cup, and I'm glad to see it's full of milk. If she's as active as her mom, or if she's as clumsy as her dad, she's gonna need all the help she can get in the future. Those little tumbles are the least of our worries in the long run, but still she's gonna make me turn gray watching her learn how to walk. Now I know why Mr. Dr. P never asked too many questions about Kim's missions.

Then there's Samantha, maybe it's because I'm her "Daddy" but she is the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world. She inherited her Grandma's eyes, big blue "get whatever you want from Daddy" eyes. She's the one that takes after me the most, blond hair and a light splash of freckles that don't look like they're leaving anytime soon. And "Mommy" says she gets her fashion sense from me too, she hasn't quite figured out which foot the shoes go on. Sam stole what her mother hadn't taken of my heart the first moment I saw her.

Completely oblivious to me, they were being held by what can only be described as an angel sent from Heaven. Fiery red hair framing a pair of rare jewels, two emeralds set in a soft creamy mask of perfection. I still don't know how I pulled that rabbit out of a hat. Wait, yeah I do, "Out there, in here." Four words that changed my life forever. My best friend became more that night than I had ever dreamt was possible.

Along with her, I've traveled a lot, just following the job. Seen a lot of things and a lot of places. Some of my best memories are from those places, like the uncharted island in the Philippines that we had to spend the night on about a month after we said our vows, and nine months before Sam came along. Yeah, that place was great, a sunset over the water, the man in the moon smiling his blessings on us, the smell of burning rubble... well I guess everything wasn't perfect.

Of course we live near Mt. Middleton, and while being the home of the abominable snowman it is still a great place to go skiing. And how many times have we had to stop Adrena Lynn-Lipsky from jumping the Grand Canyon on whatever jazzed up vehicle her man made her that week, I swear some people never grow up. But you know something, no matter where I've been or what I've seen out there, I can't wait to get back home. The landscape isn't the greatest, I mean the southern edge of Middleton isn't known for the real estate, but nothing takes my breath away as much as my front porch looking in.

I finally fished the keys back out of my pocket, not sure why I put them there in the first place, and ended up dropping them. Some things never change, I'm not as bad as I used to be, but...

_**Thud**_

...Then I do something like smack my head on the door when I bend to get them. All worries are forgotten at the chorus of voices yelling that Daddy is home, accompanied by the beating of little feet. I drop the accursed things back in their hole, knowing they are no longer necessary, and prepare for the full frontal assault of hugs and kisses from the three most amazing girls on the planet that is waiting behind that door.

Door just seems to be inadequate, more like a gate of Heaven. I think mine is better though, I may only get three angels, but they're mine and I'm theirs. Just look at this view, the soft light spilling out as the door is thrown out of the way, a little blond running as fast as her feet will carry her, and a pair of carrot tops on her tail. I'll never beat the view of my front porch looking in...


End file.
